comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians of Victory (SDE-1)
The Guardians of Victory is a team of superheroes from all corners of the Earth. They are a nonprofit organization designated to protect the Earth from extraterrestrial and domestic threats. Volume 1 History Expressway Ezra Harris grew up in an Amish community before running away. While living in the modern world as a Jack of all Trades, he all of a sudden gains super speed powers. Seeking medical aide to keep him from burning his skin off, he becomes a corporate sponsored superhero called Expressway. Mister Dollar Bill George Washington was made immortal with Benedict Arnold upon finding a meteor. After Arnold betrays America and slowly makes himself into a secret supervillain, Washington battles him as a secret superhero, eventually debuting as Mister Dollar Bill. When George fights Benedict, one of the two usually ends up locked away from society for several decades, eroding their sense of time. Moonrunner the Watchman M'un R'nnr is a pilot from the planet Alphara. He was recruited into the Watchmen, an order of intergalactic heroes who battles against injustice on every planet. After crashing on Earth, he opted to join the Guardians of Victory as a founder. He was initially a Solarman villain because he mistook him for a generic Eshtanian. Shadowman Benjamin Keener is a vigilante who grew up traumatized because his father was a crime lord that was killed before his eyes. He now knows that his father wasn't a truly good man, but now he's determined to bring law and order to the world as the Shadowman. Neptune Neptunius Olympia is the Greek God himself, having risen to the world to redefine the world and save the oceans. Miracle Maiden Lynda Gadot has lived her whole life in a government research facility seeking to cure a mysterious disease she has lived with her whole life. So once she goes to the outside world she suddenly has superpowers, she becomes a pop star and a superhero called Miracle Maiden. Solarman Aristros is a Eshtanian scientist who became marooned on Earth during the final days of his homeworld. During this time, he lost his memory, believing himself to be a benevolent hero. While on Earth, he becomes a husband and father. His new name is Sean Scott. Members Later Recruits # Solarwoman/Solarwoman Black (Gabby Roland) # Paradox (Jonathan Carter V) # Silver-back (Nathaniel Peters) # Medusa # Exo (Will Hanks) # Paragon-Man (Dwayne Danvers) # The Titan (Thomas Lang) # Robin Hood (Kevin Crow) # Ginazilla (Gina Watanabe) # Quirk (Franklin Baker) # Supernova (Jackson Valentine and Robert Pryde) Teen Guardians # Titanium (Sam Scott) # Paragon-Girl (Amanda Danvers) # Solarboy (Shiloh Scott) # Solargirl (Matrizia) # Caretaker (Aaron Brooks) # Miss Moonrunner (Carol Morse) # Mister Android (Ray Moore) # Kid Expressway (Jason Rosenbaum) # Lady Charm (Raven Wilde) # Echo-Girl (Lena Walker) # Miss Paragon (Carly Conway) # Lady Expressway (Tina Bean) # Shadowboy (Tim O'Connell) # Wild Kid (Song Seung-Woo) # Starburst (Gwyndolith) Category:SDE-1 Category:Teams Category:Heroes Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Guardians of Victory (SDE-1)